1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a choke arrangement including a choke ring with a parting joint and a support ring. The invention relates further to a method for the operation of the choke arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sealing rings are usually arranged pairwise one behind the other in series and form, in this manner, a so-called packing. The pressure difference acting on the individual sealing rings causes their sealing surfaces to be pressed onto the sliding surfaces of the body to be sealed, for instance a piston rod. In addition, a choke arrangement comprising at least one choke ring is arranged at one side of the packing. A packing of this kind with a choke ring and sealing rings is known, for example, from the patent CH 439 897. The choke ring of this known arrangement has the disadvantage that pulsating pressure components are only insufficiently damped. This leads to rapid wear of the sealing rings arranged behind it.